


In This Place We Find Ourselves

by madetobeworthy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Near Death Experiences, Pre-Movie(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Fic on hiatus until May due to the Kylux Big Bang, sorry for the wait and thanks for reading! </b>
</p><p>
  <i>A man in a mask that was made to seem intimidating and important was not a man Hux wanted to be sociable with. He could respect power and he could respect a forceful presence, but he could not abide by the superiority complex of a man who had no claim to it.</i>
</p><p> </p><p><i>Hux did not respect Kylo Ren, and Ren hated him for it.</i><br/>---<br/>Trapped on an ice planet with atmospheric storms, an unknown sickness spreads faster than it can be contained. Hux must learn to open up and Ren must learn to take only what he is given if they want to survive. (Tags will be updated as needed, rating will probably go up as well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollynoble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollynoble/gifts).



> Okay I just want to note that I took a lot of liberties here. People names, ship names, planet names, p much everything. Why? Because I can. That's what writers do. Also I couldn't find much information online and I haven't got any of the TFA books yet since I'm so very poor. It should also be noted this whole fic is pre-TFA so there shouldn't be any spoilers.
> 
> This was supposed to be a drabble. I asked for prompts and [mollynoble](http://mollynoble.tumblr.com) sent me "Kylux prompt, getting stuck together, like in an broken down ship, or something. Then tempers flare;)" AND NOW I'M LIKE 7K WORDS IN AND I CAN'T STOP.
> 
> Speaking of the wonderful mollynoble, she beta'd this for me to fix up the military stuff. If you find any errors or awkward wording that's all on me cause I didn't listen to everything she said. I hope you enjoy. I will try to update this once a week.

It wasn’t often Hux spent time with Kylo Ren; not if he could avoid it. Their meetings with the supreme leader aside, Hux had made it priority to avoid the other man. His tantrums were a pain, his skulking an inconvenience, and his attitude towards him an annoyance. A man in a mask that was made to seem intimidating and important was not a man Hux wanted to be sociable with. He could respect power and he could respect a forceful presence, but he could not abide by the superiority complex of a man who had no claim to it.

Hux did not respect Kylo Ren, and Ren hated him for it. It was no secret to them or anyone in their presence.

The fact that Snoke had deemed it necessary for the both of them to travel down to the planet’s surface to check on operations was irritating to both of them. Hux had a sneaking suspicion that their irritation alone was the reason for it. Perhaps a lesson he intended to teach them. Hux had no interest in learning it. He could act civil and tolerant when he needed to, and while he was snide when speaking to or about Ren in the Supreme Leader’s presence, he still put on his best face. Perhaps the lesson was for Ren alone. Hux did not like being played as a pawn in Snoke’s game, he was a General and above such things. But he could not go against the Supreme Leader. Not if he wanted to keep his rank, not if he wanted to _live_.

So here he was. In a small shuttle from the _Finalizer_ headed down to this planet’s surface with Kylo Ren in the co-pilot’s seat. Neither were controlling the ship, it was set to auto-pilot them to the surface; it was a trip made by many crewmen and women before and no particular skill was needed. Algu-S B638, commonly just referred to as Algus, was an ice planet with a molten iron core that was used as a factory for the First Order. Something had been delaying production, and reports were coming in less and less. Hux had intended to send a lower ranking officer down for the inspection, but Snoke had insisted he and Ren personally see what was wrong. Perhaps to scare the workers into moving quicker. Though Hux could not see what sending a madman with a penchant for destroying things in a fit of rage could possibly do to _help_ production.

He watched Ren out of the corner of his eye, though there was not much to observe. He hunched in his seat, stared straight ahead with that damnable mask covering his face. Hux had never seen him without it. His gloved hands rested in his lap, perfectly still as the rest of him. It would be easy to mistake him for asleep, but that would be a foolish assumption. Ren would never allow his guard to lower so much, especially not in the presence of Hux.

The command console beeped for attention, and Hux left his observation of Ren to see what it was. A storm was building in the upper atmosphere of the planet. It would not affect their descent, but it would delay their departure of the planet by a considerable amount. Hux sneered at the warning and closed it. He knew Ren was looking at him, but he ignored it and opened a holo-feed to the bridge of the _Finalizer_.

“Shuttle FZ-3 to Finalizer.”

“Go ahead, General.”

“Corporal. Inform Captain Phasma and Colonel Braxton that Lord Ren and I will be on Algus longer than initially scheduled. There is an oncoming snowstorm that will delay our departure. They are to continue plans as scheduled.” Hux continued to ignore the look he was getting from Ren. He couldn’t see his face, but the mask had turned in his direction. He was sure there was a question there, but he didn’t feel so inclined to answer it.

“Yes sir. Shall I update your return time?”

“Length of delay unknow at the moment. I will contact the ship again when we are at the base for updates.”

“Understood, General.”

He closed the comm link, the holo-feed shutting down with a soft whirr, before turning his attention to Ren who was still looking at him.

“What?”

Ren said nothing, but Hux got that familiar chill up his spine that came with the feeling of the Force being used to seek out his thoughts without his permission. Not that Hux would ever allow him into his thoughts. He was not some weak-willed Trooper trained from birth to conform and obey. Even before he had met Lord Kylo Ren he knew of the tricks used by Jedi and Sith alike, of the mind tricks and the forced coercion. While he could not stop the physical assaults, the mental ones he had prepared for. Closed doors and locked corridors made up the images in his mind, none left open for Ren to search and exploit.

Eventually the chill dissipated and Ren looked away again. Hux snorted, rolled his eyes, and returned his attention to the command console. They would land on the surface in five minutes, just missing the beginnings of the storm that would hold them there. At least they would be inside for the worst of it. Still, Hux was thankful for the parka he had brought along. Inside the base the chill could still chase him, only in the factory where the molten core was exposed thousands of feet beneath them would be warm. He, however, had no plans to stay anywhere near the sweaty workers for any longer than necessary.

They landed on the planet with a soft bump and a alert from the console that they had reached their destination. Ren stood immediately and left Hux alone to wait impatiently at the hatch. For the sheer fact that it would annoy Ren, Hux took his time shutting down the engines and putting the shuttle on standby power before grabbing and securing himself in his parka. He thought Ren a fool to go without one, but the man was stubborn at the best of times and would no doubt rather freeze than show his lack of strength even against the cold.

Pulling his hood up, Hux smiled to himself. While his parka had fur lining the hood to keep the face warm and shielded, it took away his peripheral vision. To think that this was how Ren saw the world at nearly all times just made him think he was even more foolish. Though he had the advantage of his Force sense, to leave himself blinded by a mask and hood was ridiculous. Ren seemed to pick up on his train of thought as he made an impatient noise through the mask while shooting Hux, well, what he could only assume was, a biting glare. Hux turned his smile on Ren for the briefest of moments before opening the shuttle door. Ren stormed out ahead of him, trudging his way through the snow covered ground towards the doors of the base. Hux had no qualms with this as he stepped out and the shuttle door closed behind him. He followed the path Ren had dug out before him like this had been his plan all along and caught up to his side as the base doors opened to let them in. They stepped in together, and Hux was sure Ren was seething over it.

“General, Lord Ren.”

The man who greeted them was short and round with a receding hairline and serious face. Hux had only met him once before and struggled to recall his name.

“Commander Liev,” Ren supplied, as though he knew Hux struggled and wanted to show him up, “The Supreme Leader is most displeased with the delays in production. Explain yourself.”

Hux bristled, both at Ren’s brashness and the fact that he had remembered the name he could not. He pulled down his hood as the man before them overcame his initial startled look and rushed into his explanation.

“Yes, of course. Forgive me, my Lord.” He said quickly, with the slightest of bows before looking at the tablet in his hand that held the numbers and details he needed. “A sickness has overcome a large number of the staff. While we are doing our best to compensate for the loss and have requested more medi-droids, people are getting sick faster than we can make up for the already lost labour.”

Hux held out his hand for the device and it was given to him without complaint. While Ren exuded the air of impatience that was so common of him, Hux looked through the data presented. The numbers of the sick, how quickly the sickness was spreading, the amount of medi-droids currently on base and how many were en route. The snow storm would delay that progress, of course. It seemed a third of the personnel were sick, and that was no small number. Production was being delayed significantly, this annoyed Hux’s need for order and punctuality. His brow furrowed as he put in a personal request for more personnel as well as doctors to assist the medi-droids. Something here was wrong and he was not going to let it continue on. 

Handing the tablet back to the Commander, Hux folded his hands behind his back. “Show us what you do have to show for your delayed production. I would personally see it to pass on to the Supreme Leader.”

“Of course, General.” Commander Liev bowed again, clearly unsure how to behave in the presence of a General - and thrown off by a man with the title of Lord. He was quick to straighten and turn on his heel to lead them to the work floor. For such a short man, more than a foot shorter than Ren, he walked with a quick pace that was a comfortable stride for both Hux and Kylo.

As they walked Hux took note of those pulling double duty, how exhausted they looked. It wouldn’t do well to have overworked labourers, their work would become shoddy and unusable. He made mental notes as they walked, not actively keeping these thoughts closed off. He only noticed Ren start to attune himself to his mind as he began to nod in agreement to some thoughts. He offered no opinion, just agreed with Hux. It was a rare occurrence, so Hux allowed it instead of closing off his mind. It did come in handy to let Ren skim the surface, to know his thoughts so they appeared as a unified front. The two leaders of the _Finalizer_ , the only two to speak to the Supreme Leader. They may have hated each other, but that was a weakness they could not show in front of the troops.

It was only when Hux noticed a couple of the workers coughing, despite being masked, that it occurred to him this sickness could be spread through airborne contagions. Ren had his mask that filtered the air so he would be safe from the sickness, whatever it was. But he had nothing, not even the luxury of getting sick. His brow furrowed at the thought, and from the corner of his eye he noticed Ren turn ever so slightly to look at him.

At that Hux shut everything out, locked his thoughts up behind a door that Ren could not open. Ren turned away and Hux’s frown only deepened.

As they reached the door to the factory floor Hux put aside the thoughts of sickness, of a possible _weakness_ , and focused instead at the task at hand.

₪₪₪

After their tour of both the factory and the base the snowstorm outside was in full force. The made a short detour to the base’s command center to check the reports on the weather. The best readings they had indicated the storm would last at a minimum of three days.

“Three days.” Hux seethed, speaking between his teeth to attempt to keep an otherwise calm facade. 

“Yes, sir.” The woman at the console said. She had not been introduced so Hux could not internally curse her by name. “We’re hopeful it lets up enough by then that shuttles can both enter and exit the planet.”

Before Hux could voice any other concerns, Ren put his hand on his shoulder. Touches between them were rare and only strictly when necessary. Hux didn’t shrug the touch of on principle alone, but he understood its intention. _Calm yourself, General_ is what it seemed to say. Ironic, coming from Ren.

“I should hope, Commander,” Ren said, turning to their portly guide, “That proper accommodations can be made for our stay?”

The subtext to Ren words, the subtle threat underlying them, was that he would not tolerate being bunked with the regular crew. It was too cold to return to their shuttle, not that it had much space for them to stay anyway. He did not care if Hux was comfortable or not, only himself. But they had to remain that united front, even if those on the _Finalizer_ or even on Starkiller Base could see through the ruse at this point.

“Of course, Lord Ren!” Liev said, nodding vigorously and turning his attention to the tablet in his hand immediately. He shuffled through a few listings before looking back up. “While we haven’t got room for individual quarters, we do have one empty commanders suit. It is large enough that you should each have sufficient space, and has an opaque divider that can be lowered and ---”

Before the man could finish his sentence, Ren had lifted him to his level with a Force Choke, causing the Commander to go red in the face and drop his tablet as he scrambled to pull at the invisible hand at his throat.

“That is _not_ acceptable.”

“Lord Ren, put the man down.” Hux snapped, equally frustrated with the proposed accommodations as well as the man’s behaviour. “Ren! Put him down now!”

Ren did not immediately listen to the command, apparently finding it beneath his station to take orders from the General. But he did eventually drop the man, letting him collapse to the floor and struggle with his breath.

“I’m sorry My Lord, please forgive me. We are already full, I have nothing else to spare.”

“Save your apologies, Commander Liev.” Hux sighed, trying not to sneer down at the man. “It is not ideal, but it will do. Unless, of course, Lord Ren, you would prefer to camp out in the shuttle?”

Ren snorted, which sounded utterly ridiculous through the voice modulator. His hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides, but he said nothing. He looked at Hux, then straight ahead. Perhaps he was too angry to speak, not the Hux minded. At least he wasn’t destroying everything in sight. He didn’t have the luxury to here.

“Show us the way, Commander.” Hux said, not trying to hide his smirk at Ren’s silence. The Commander hurried to his feet, careful to avoid Ren, and lead them out of the command center.

The living quarters for all crew were located closer to the factory than the command center was. It was to help keep them warmer without having to expend the extra energy. This sort of cost cutting design was not entirely flawless, but Hux could appreciate it’s value.

They passed Trooper barracks that held 8 to a room, crewmen and laborer rooms that held 4 to 6 to a room, then the command quarters that held 2 to 3 to a room. The room they stopped at was the last one of the hall, though it was closer to the mess hall and common lounge rooms than any of the others. Hux had no real plans to be sociable with the people based at Algus, but he would make a point to show his face if only to show them he was there and scare them into working faster. He did not feel much for their plight of sickness, they had a schedule to keep.

“Here we are.” Commander Liev said, stopping outside the room. “I best be getting back to my duties now, gentlemen. I’ll leave you to it.”

His exit could best be described as scurrying away as fast as his fat little legs would carry him. Even Hux could see the fear radiating off him as he passed Ren. Ren muttered something under his breath, his modulator distorting it to a point that Hux couldn’t understand the words, but understood the tone of disgust. He didn’t even spare the Commander another glance, instead entered the room as soon as the doors whisked open with that familiar mechanical whirr. Hux followed him in, both pausing in the entrance to survey their temporary room.

It opened into a shared foyer and living space with a couch and a couple of chairs surrounding a small table. There was a small domestic droid in the corner that was in standby mode waiting to be activated as it was needed. Towards the far side of the room was a small buffet that had a few bottles of liquor and a small variety of drinking glasses. One either side of the table were doors leading to the sleeping quarters.

Without hesitation Ren moved to the door closest to him. It slid open as he approached and closed behind him. Hux was unsure if he’d even see him again for the duration of their stay. It wasn’t uncommon for Ren to lock himself away after a tantrum and not be seen for a few days. Idly Hux allowed himself to hope this would hold true.

While he initially entertained the idea of doing some work, he was exhausted from having to deal with this troublesome base and Kylo Ren for hours on end. Making his way to the unoccupied room, Hux shrugged out of his parka. The room was nothing to boast about, a desk in one corner, a wardrobe against the far wall, a bed placed center room against the back with a nightstand and light next to it, and a door leading to a private washroom.

Throwing the parka down on the end of the bed, Hux was grateful that the wall separating the rooms was dark. Opaque was such a broad term he had entertained small worries that he and Ren might see each other. Though he was sure it was adjustable, the Commander had been saying something about it before Ren silenced him forcefully, he had no interest in looking for a control panel. The less he saw of Ren the better.

Hux made his way to the desk, activating the built-in workstation. While he wasn’t planning on working at that moment, there would be all day for that tomorrow, he did want to check in with Phasma. It was 2200 Imperial Standard Time, though it was still considered early on the planet, and Braxton would be off duty at this time. Phasma was always up much later than her shifts called for.

The holopad beeped as it connected, and Phasma’s face appeared. It was rare for her to take off her helmet, but she may have been in her private quarters at this time.

“General Hux.”

“Phasma. I’ll keep this call brief. I trust you heard Lord Ren and I may be stranded on the surface for a time?”

“I did sir, I also heard there is a sickness amongst the crew that is delaying production times?”

“There is, it is frustrating to say the least. I have been informed this storm will keep us here three days at best. I trust you and Colonel Braxton to keep order in my absence, and report to me if anything is amiss.”

“Of course, sir. I do hope to see both you and Lord Ren return in one piece.” Her tone was joking. It was rare for her to be humorous, but she always took liberties with Hux. He didn’t mind. He offered her a mildly amused smile in return.

“A hope we share, then. That is all Captain.”

“Very well, General. Good night.”

“Good night.” Hux replied before cutting the holo feed. He liked Phasma, she was a good Trooper and was often good company. It was a pity it wasn’t her he was trapped down on this planet with. Hux shut down the workstation and spared the wall that separated Ren and himself a glance before turning his attention to the wardrobe. Though the room was empty, everything in it was standard issues. Except the liquor, but Hux was not going to discourage his officers from partaking in a nightly drink. Some nights it was the only way he could lull himself to sleep after all. 

The wardrobe held the standard issue lounge pants and shirts, both in the standard black. It was nice to get out of his uniform after a long day and into something more comfortable. He even grabbed a new pair of socks to pull on. Closer to the warm crater of the factory that seeped warmth from the core or not, Hux still felt a chill.

And if he pulled his parka up over his blankets as well, well no one was there to comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**You are weakening.** _
> 
> _The voice came from everywhere and nowhere. In his mind, in this dream that wasn’t a dream, Hux stood dressed the same as he had gone to bed. Knowing that Ren could see him even like this felt like a vulnerability that he could not endure. But he did._
> 
> _Turning, Hux found himself face to face with that damnable mask._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again taking liberties with things like characters and names and how the Force can be used. Nothing too out there, but keep it in mind. I did introduce a new semi-oc character that I may or may not expand on and keep. She is [Cerean](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cerean/Legends) if you need a visual on that species.
> 
> Once again, beta'd by the wonderful [mollynoble](http://mollynoble.tumblr.com), any remaining mistakes are all mine.

Hux did not dream. Nightmares were few and far between. He would let sleep take him and then wake when his alarm sounded. To find himself in a vast hallway lined end to end with unmarked doors was not a common occurrence. But Hux recognized his surroundings for what they were.

This was how he had been trained to resist the mind tricks of Force users. A hallway full of doors that opened to other hallways full of doors. Each door was unmarked and locked. Each was a memory or a thought or an idea that he did not want seen by any but himself. Some halls stretched into an endless abyss, some rooms contained only darkness. Forgotten thoughts and memories no longer important. This was the result of hours upon hours, years upon years, of training.

This was Kylo Ren trying to probe his mind while he slept. A new low, even for him.

_You are weakening._

The voice came from everywhere and nowhere. In his mind, in this dream that wasn’t a dream, Hux stood dressed the same as he had gone to bed. Knowing that Ren could see him even like this felt like a vulnerability that he could not endure. But he did.

Turning, Hux found himself face to face with that damnable mask.

“Can’t you let me sleep in peace?” He demanded. Ren did not respond. He didn’t even seem to be breathing. He just stood there, faceless, the dark slit that served as eyes for the mask staring at him. Into him. Through him it felt like. Hux had to suppress the shiver he felt running up his spine.

_We need to leave this planet. It is not equipped to deal with the oncoming storm. You are weakening. We must return to our ship so you can be saved._

“What the hell are you talking about, Ren? Don’t come into my mind and speak your ridiculous cryptic nonsense at me. This base has survived storms like this before. Get out of here, leave me be!”

Like that, Ren’s figure vanished from the hallway, leaving Hux alone with his endless halls and locked doors.

₪₪₪

Hux woke with a start. He felt a chill through his whole body and momentarily curled up as small as he could under the blankets and his parka. It wasn’t long before the chill was chased away by a boiling anger that started low in the pit of his stomach and worked it’s way up and through his entire mind. Ren had the audacity to try and enter his mind while he slept. Called him weak. Suggested he might be in need of _saving_.

Hux scoffed at the very idea of it. 

He stood and made his way to the wardrobe. He was sure he had seen long sleeved shirts in there, on a planet such as this sweaters would be standard issue as well. Hanging in the back of the wardrobe he found what he was looking for. The sweaters - if they could even be called that - were relatively thin. Enough to offer the barest comfort of warmth to exposed arms, but not enough to be considered truly useful. He slipped on one and zipped it up to his collarbone. He considered going to the shared living space to activate the hospitality droid so it could fetch him some breakfast without having to get dressed in his full regalia and mingle with the crew, but before he could make it across the room, an alert started up at the workstation.

The command center must have seen his activation of it last night and decided it best to speak with him via holofeed than come bother him in person. Or Ren. 

Frowning, Hux made his way to the desk and activated the alert that was coming through. It was a mass message sent to everyone on the base it seemed, not a recording but a text memo.

During the night three of the patients with the still unknown sickness had died. Safety precautions were being taken and those that were healthy were to be separated and quarantined from anyone who showed signs of the illness. Medical droids would be making rounds to ensure everyone was safe.

His immediate disgust with Ren was forgotten as he headed out to the shared common space. Ren was already there, lounging in one of the chairs. If he had undressed to sleep it didn’t show as he was still in his robes and mask. He didn’t turn to acknowledge Hux had entered, but there was no doubt he knew his every move.

“Ren, did you get the news of the deaths?”

“I knew of them last night.” Ren said, finally turning to look at Hux. The hair on the back of his neck stood at the look, and Hux managed a sneer.

“Stop that, now.” His voice was the kind of calm that was moments from bursting into anger. “You invade my mind in my sleep, and you’re trying again now. I will not fall prey to your stupid little tricks, Ren.”

“I suggest you talk to the Commander to ensure your well being. It would be terrible if you caught whatever disease is floating around this place.”

“I had plans to speak with the Commander shortly.” Hux said, turning his back on Ren and heading towards the droid in the corner. The faster he got off this god forsaken planet the better, he thought. Away from being crowded in with Ren, and away from this cold. 

He activated the droid and stepped back as it sprung to life with a few soft clicks and whirs before greeting him pleasantly.

“Go to the mess hall and fetch me some breakfast. Bring it back to my quarters,” He indicated the door that, for the time being, lead to his room. “Quickly.”

“Yes, sir.” The droid agreed, bowing briefly before heading out of the room.

“You’re not going to go keep watch over the workers?” Ren asked, sounding genuinely curious, even through the voice modulator.

“The base is being separated and quarantined. There is no point to go out if I’m just going to be told to go back. I’ll let the medical staff and the droids do their jobs without interruption to prevent any more delays in production.” Hux replied, sparing Ren a look before vanishing into his room again.

Once the door was closed behind him Hux let out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes tight for a moment. His head throbbed though he was unsure if it was because of the mental strain of keeping Ren out of his head, or the stress of the production delays out of his control. Hux hated when he could not keep control of a situation, though it was rare for him these days. 

Since he was stuck here he might as well make the most of it. He made sure to pull on an extra pair of socks to keep the chill away from his feet before settling down at the desk and logging into the work station. As he got comfortable the domestic droid entered with a tray of food. What passed as food here, anyway.

“Can I get anything else for you, sir?”

“That is all.” Hux said, waving the droid away without even glancing up. He could hear the door open and close as it left, leaving him finally alone with himself. Ren may have been in the next room but it was so easy to pretend he wasn’t.

He pulled open his messages, sorted through to find his high priority contacts. There were already a couple from Phasma and Braxton, though none were marked urgent. That was a relief at least. Of all the things going wrong down here, at least his ship was running smooth.

As he read the reports - all standard, mundane things about how things were going as scheduled which was really such a relief - and ate his breakfast, he wished he had some coffee. Despite the warmth of the few layers he had on, he still felt a chill, and one that didn’t have anything to do with Kylo Ren for once.

Before replying to his command staff, he decided to call Commander Liev. The holopad beeped a few times before the image of the man appeared before him.

“Good Morning General! How may I assist you?”

Hux despised the man and his cheeriness. Perhaps a sign he was spending too much time around Ren and his sulky demeanor. That and, save for the few occasions he allowed himself more than a couple glasses of brandy, he never was cheery with his co workers. Very few he could, or would, call friend.

“Commander Liev. I received the message this morning about the quarantine.”

“Ah, yes sir. We’ve been at it since oh-four hundred Imperial time, sir. Right after the second patient passed. I can send medi-droids your way right now, if you’d like. Get it all done and out of the way. We expect it’ll only take a few more hours to complete the separation and quarantine. Should be done right about thirteen hundred hours.”

“No, don’t bother sending the droids out of their way. Lord Ren and I have been here the shortest amount of time, we can wait. And we have a droid here that can fetch us what we need, no need to further our risk. Any news on the storm?”

“It’s a strong one, sir.” Liev said, looking momentarily worried and glancing over his shoulder. “We were hoping it would clear up by tomorrow what with the sickness, but it looks like it may keep coming. We’re hoping for the best, but I will send you reports on our readings.”

“Do you have an estimate? You had said three days.”

“We might be looking at a week, sir. It is regrettable; I know you have many things to do for the First Order.”

A week. Hux’s stomach knotted and he suppressed the urge to frown too severely. There was no use getting angry about something outside of his control, as much as he wanted to.

“Send me hourly reports on the status of the sweep and quarantine, Commander. And weather reports every three hours.”

“Yes sir!”

Hux shut off the feed and slumped in his chair. Three days may have been bearable, but a week? And in this cold. He hated being so cold. He missed his room that was set at just the perfect temperature to chase away the chill of metal in space.

Before settling in to update his commanding officers on the _Finalizer_ , he got up and grabbed his parka off the bed. He couldn’t believe how cold it was, and how it only seemed to be getting colder. Shrugging into it he left his room to get the hospitality droid to fetch him some coffee. When he stepped out Ren was gone, though he didn’t let himself linger on the curiosity of it as the droid approached to receive its orders.

₪₪₪

Kylo Ren was not content to sit idly by while he was stuck here. Hux may have been fine to hole himself up in his room and work throughout the stay, but Kylo hated the feeling of being cooped up like some caged animal. When he was sure Hux didn’t plan on emerging again any time soon he left their shared quarters.

When they had arrived he could feel something off, not quite the same as death felt through the Force, but something akin to it. The fat man they had dealt with, the Commander, didn't seem to be infected by the sickness. But a few of the workers they had passed on their tour of both the base and factory seemed to be. By the time they had reached the command center of the base, Kylo could tell the sickness had latched onto Hux as well. He hadn’t thought much of it until late in the night when he had startled awake, the feeling of death overwhelming him.

It wasn’t until the second death that he had began to experience feelings of concern. He did not care for Hux (he told himself this over and over as that sliver of light tucked deep in his darkened heart screamed out that he did) but he knew that the man was a force unto himself and that if he were to die on this god forsaken planet it would shake the entirety of the First Order. Lord Snoke would not be pleased either, and would most likely severely reprimand him if he didn’t do everything in his power to keep the General alive.

The halls were quiet with the quarantine in effect. Nothing but the muffled _thud_ of his boots echoing against the walls accompanied Kylo as he made his way to the infirmary. His mask, or rather the air filter inside the mask, protected him from the infection. His limited knowledge of using the Force to heal was a failsafe. His knowledge was not proficient enough to heal others, though he had heard of healers both Light and Dark from ages past. Members of the Jedi Order who could bring a person back from the brink of death through the Force, or Sith Lords who kept themselves alive through sheer spite and anger with the same effect. Neither Luke nor Snoke had taught him any of the healing skills, he assumed neither of them had the knowledge. He’d made it his life's goal to surpass both his past and current masters in skills of the Force, the knowledge he held currently was self taught and had not been practiced in some time. Not while there was so much more to do.

There were two Troopers standing outside the infirmary. Both had relaxed their posture and were mid-conversation when Ren approached. Upon seeing him both snapped back to attention, standing straight and tall and looking forward. Their slip had been seen regardless, and had Kylo been in the mood they may have been reprimanded. As much as he loathed to compliment anyone, Captain Phasma held her troops to much higher standards and no one would have caught them slacking. Of course they were only human, not clones. It was no secret he thought the clones of the Imperial Army had been superior, he never failed to mention it to Hux when one of his Troopers messed up.

“Lord Ren.” One greeted. If his voice shook, the modulator hid it. “The infirmary is under strict quarantine. No one is allowed to enter.”

Kylo stepped closer, leaning down slightly to come to eye-level with the Trooper. His height alone often made him intimidating to those around him. 

“Do you truly believe you could stop me from gaining access?”

Fear radiated off the Trooper, off both of them, at his words. Pathetic little cowards. His mask hid the sneer.

“Of course not, my Lord!” The other, a female, said quickly. It was enough to take his attention from the cowering idiot before him. “But we are under orders. We just need to inform the doctors of your wish to enter. Just so they can take the necessary precautions.”

Kylo straightened, looking the Trooper over. She feared him, it was painfully obvious. But she did not quake, she did not shrink from him. She stood her ground and tried diplomacy. While it was rare for that to work if he was in a foul enough mood, he couldn’t help but find it admirable.

“What is your designation Trooper?”

“VT-1078, sir.”

“Very well, VT-1078. Inform the medical staff that I am here, and that I will not be denied access.”

“Yes sir!”

She turned from him, heading to the command pad. The other Trooper stood at attention, barely daring to breath for fear of raising Kylo’s ire. Kylo found it greatly amusing to loom near him, focusing his attention on him. His fear was a game to him, and he was enjoying himself.

“You have been granted access, Lord Ren.” VT-1078 said, interrupting the moment. Kylo said nothing to her, just gave one last look to the other Trooper - who seemed to be trying to make himself shrink - before stepping past them both and entering the infirmary.

Inside was a disaster. Doctors and droids alike moved through the patients like some sort of twisted dance, moving around those spread out on the floor and sitting against the walls. The worst off were in all the available beds under piles of blankets, everyone else who was able to keep up on their own were scattered wherever they could find room. No one even acknowledged Kylo’s presence as the doors slid shut behind him. He pulled his hood down, still an imposing figure regardless, at a head taller - if not more - than everyone else in the room; draped in all black in the sea of white and dirty grey.

Across the room another door opened and a female Cerean stepped out. From her uniform Ren could only assume she was the one in charge of the infirmary. She nodded at him in acknowledgement, the first he had received since stepping in the room, and he made his way towards her. He was not particularly careful in his movements, brushing a few patients and doctors alike with his robes, though he didn’t step on any of them.

“Lord Ren,” The Cerean greeted as he reached her, “I did not think the sickness among the crew of Algus was worthy of your time or attention.” She smiled, though it was not kind. She did not fear him, Kylo could sense that much, but she was not pleased with his presence. 

“The sickness has delayed important production times, Supreme Leader Snoke is most unhappy with this. We were sent to inspect what was causing the delay.”

“We? And where _is_ the esteemed General?”

“He does his work, I do mine.” Kylo said flatly. “I could feel the deaths last night. I saw that there more to come.”

The Cerean, Tai-Pa Mialus as her name tag stated, looked away from him and out into her infirmary. “It is true. I have felt it as well.” She sighed, shaking her head, “I have not encountered a disease like this before. It freezes the infected. They die of a sort of hypothermia, their brains die before we can do anything. Nothing warms them. I have been running tests on the deceased, but I will need assistance. It is my understanding that we are to get help, but the storm is delaying the progress. I’m starting to fear that this base will not survive the wait.”

Kylo remained silent, his gaze back to the few doctors and droids trying to attend to every patient. A near impossible mission. His thoughts strayed briefly to the General, the way he had felt the infection attach to him the same way it had with the sick here. Tai-Pa looked at him suddenly, startled.

“The General is sick?”

Kylo looked at her again, appraising her from behind his helmet. “You are attuned to the Force.”

“It is common of my race.” She replied, “I am not a user, just sensitive. I can not play mind tricks, and I can not use it to heal, if that was your next question. Something I am now wishing I could do.”

“Supreme Leader Snoke would be highly displeased if General Hux were to pass. He considers him a great asset to the First Order.”

“But you do not feel the same.” Tai-Pa mused, seeming to meet his eyes even through the protective shield of his helmet. “I will personally come see him.”

Kylo made no reply. He stepped around a droid and made his way out of the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification: Tai-Pa Mialus is pronounced Tie-Pay Me-Al-Oos
> 
> You should jump in the Kylux trash pit with me on [tumblr](http://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments inspire me to keep going. I don't mind messages on tumblr either :) And always feel free to send in prompts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hux looked down at himself, having forgotten that he was still wearing the parka. He frowned and looked at Ren as though this were all his fault, then back to Tai-Pa. Ren had not once complained of the cold, his hood was down and his outer robes were open. Tai-Pa was wearing the standard white dress coat and pants required of the medical staff, nothing as warm as his jacket._
> 
> _“It’s cold in here.”_
> 
> _Even as the words left his mouth, he knew it was pointless. Ren had known he was sick before he had, had actually gone to fetch a doctor for him. Kylo Ren had seen his weakness and Hux hated him all the more for it. Whatever this illness was, it had moved quickly. He wondered briefly if the quarantine would even have any effect at all in preventing the spread of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, a huge thanks to [mollynoble](http://mollynoble.tumblr.com) for betaing this for me, and having the patience of a saint. Any mistakes in world building or odd phrasing is my fault. I'm a difficult writer to work with, what can I say. This chapter is slightly shorter than the other two, but aside from that I'm really happy with it!

Hux pulled his parka closer around himself as he sat up. He didn’t remember dozing off at all, but an alert from the workstation had woken him. Had an hour really passed since he’d spoken to the Commander? He had open messages on the holo-screen in front of him, a half typed reply on one side and unread messages on the other. Had he even called Phasma or Braxton? He knew he had intended to but couldn’t remember if he had yet.

It was the cold affecting his thinking, he was sure of it. He rubbed his eyes, ran a hand down his face, and tried to shake himself into a more alert state.

His door opening suddenly startled him.

“The head of the medical staff is coming to see you.” Ren informed him without any preamble. “She will arrive once she is done in the infirmary.”

“Do you ever knock?” Hux retorted, frowning at the intrusion. He was thankful he had woken up before Ren had barged in so rudely. It was rare enough he let anyone see him in casual lounge wear, to see him sleeping was a vulnerability he did not wish to share with Ren. “Why is the head of medical coming to see me?”

“You’re sick.” 

Even Hux could hear the dry sarcasm in Ren’s tone through the modulator. He hated being treated like a fool, most of all by Ren. But before he had a chance to protest or argue further Ren turned on his heel and left. Irritated by this, Hux stood. He would not let Ren get the best of him. How could he possible claim he was sick, he didn’t feel sick. Just because the man could manipulate the Force to his will did not mean he knew Hux’s body better than himself. 

Leaving the desk, Hux stepped out to the shared living space to confront the Knight at the same time as a Cerean entered the room. She stood tall and straight, her eyes calculating but still compassionate. A true doctor, and exemplary member of the First Order was Hux’s first thought about her. Though her eye-level was below his, her coned cranium gave the impression that she was taller, nearly rivaling Ren in that aspect. Ren himself was sitting in the chair he had previously inhabited, not appearing to acknowledge the presence of either of them.

“General Hux.” She greeted him immediately, “I am Tai-Pa Mialus, head of the medical staff on this planet. Lord Ren informs me you are unwell.”

“Lord Ren is mistaken, and has yet to learn to respect the boundaries of other people.” Hux replied with thinly veiled contempt. His attention was not on the doctor, nor was his rage aimed at her. Ren continued to ignore him, though it was hard to tell where his attention was through the mask.

“I apologize for the presumption,” Tai-Pa said, bowing her head just slightly, “But rounds were to be made here eventually, and since I am here now I should screen you both to be on the safe side.”

Hux could tell she was a woman who was more than familiar with the diplomatic approach, not only with commanding officers but stubborn patients as well. It appeared that Ren hadn’t even considered being screened. He had looked up at her words, and Hux could imagine him scowling behind his mask. His attention moved back to her from Ren when she spoke again.

“General, may I ask why you’re wearing your coat?”

Hux looked down at himself, having forgotten that he was still wearing the parka. He frowned and looked at Ren as though this were all his fault, then back to Tai-Pa. Ren had not once complained of the cold, his hood was down and his outer robes were open. Tai-Pa was wearing the standard white dress coat and pants required of the medical staff, nothing as warm as his jacket.

“It’s cold in here.”

Even as the words left his mouth, he knew it was pointless. Ren had known he was sick before he had, had actually gone to fetch a doctor for him. Kylo Ren had seen his weakness and Hux hated him all the more for it. Whatever this illness was, it had moved quickly. He wondered briefly if the quarantine would even have any effect at all in preventing the spread of it.

“How long have you felt cold?”

“Since we arrived on this planet.” Hux huffed, crossing his arms and feeling ridiculous for it in such a puffy coat.

“The planet is made of ice.” Tai-Pa said patiently, moving further into the room slowly as though she were dealing with a spooked animal. “Please allow me to rephrase. How long have you felt the cold since your initial tour of the base and factory?”

“Probably since we were given quarters.” Hux answered, uncrossing his arms again. “It’s gotten worse since yesterday.” He hated that Ren was here to hear all of this. Tai-Pa merely nodded as though she understood that.

“General, please return to your room. I will be back shortly with a medical droid to run some tests. You have caught this infection as Lord Ren suspected, it is apparent to me. We will discuss it more when I return.” She turned her attention to Ren. “Lord Ren, you will be screened as well. It is mandatory and I will not have any protests.”

Before Ren could reply or react with his usual anger, Tai-Pa turned her back to him and left.

Hux had to admit he was impressed and slightly awed by her. Very few showed Ren such blatant disregard, fewer lived to tell the tale. He looked at Ren who seemed unmoved by the doctor’s orders. It was interesting, did he respect her? That too was a rarity in itself. Ren turned to look at Hux and he could feel the glare boring into him from behind that mask. With another short huff, Hux rolled his eyes and retreated into his room as instructed.

₪₪₪

Hux generally disliked doctors on principle. Most were rude, condescending, and pig-headed. Tai-Pa was not like any doctor he had encountered. She was firm with her instructions, but gentle with her touch. She did not try to order him around but rather asked him to comply with what she needed. Hux felt at ease with her.

When she had returned she had a medical droid in tow and a stack of blankets in her arms. Hux had just finished a report to Braxton informing him of both the storm and the sickness, and that he would be hard to reach in the coming days. He was loathe to command his officers to report instead to Kylo Ren, but he didn’t know how this illness would affect him. It never occurred to him that he might die, he was of better stock than the workers on this planet as far as he was concerned. He knew, however, to treat this sickness with seriousness. He could not overcome it effectively if he tried to focus his energies elsewhere.

Tai-Pa placed the extra blankets she had brought on the foot of the bed and turned to Hux.

“General, I must request you remove your coat. I know you are cold, but I need to draw a sample of blood.”

Hux sighed, a small piece of him trying to rebel against the request. Ultimately he shrugged out of both his parka and sweater as he made his way to the bed. He sat on the edge, letting both garments fall to the floor and offering his arm. This was a common procedure, he was used to this.

The medi-droid moved forward, holding a tray of instruments for Tai-Pa and slipping its hand under Hux’s arm to keep it steady as the doctor worked. Her touch was gentle yet efficient.

“I will be using this in part for research. I should warn you of the effects of this sickness you will feel, and what I have observed in other patients so that you are prepared for what is to come.” Tai-Pa said as she withdrew blood from his arm, “It starts with the cold. It is internal, all I can suggest is tea to help. The extra blankets may provide you with some relief, but I don’t know how much.” 

She switched vials as the first filled and continued on. “Movement just seems to aggravate the effects. The men who died last night were not the first to get sick, but they had been pushing themselves on the work floor. While I can not stop you, I strongly advise against working, even just at the workstation. It is best to stay in bed, the hospitality droid can fetch you anything you need,” Another vial switch. “I’ll be frank. More look to be on death’s doorstep, and I have no idea where this infection came from, or how to stop it. Very few seem to be in pain but they are exhausted from the energy they are expending as their bodies shiver in attempts to warm up. The cold inside them is causing brain death. If you continue to relax, the infection should move at a slower pace. You still seem to be in the early stages. Blood flow is good, and your skin is still warm to the touch.”

She pulled out the final vial, as well as the needle in a quick and fluid motion, dropping both onto the tray the droid held as she applied firm pressure to to prick on his arm. She swiped a small amount of sealing gel and pressed it to the spot, the blood stopping instantly and the skin already healing over the small puncture wound.

“I’ve informed my officers to report to Kylo Ren in case of emergencies.”

“That bothers you more than this illness, doesn’t it?” Tai-Pa mused with a smile, a hint of laughter in her voice. “There is much animosity between you both, you don’t need to be attuned to the Force to see it. Odd, considering his concern for you.”

“He has no concern for me.” Hux snorted, rolling his eyes as he leaned over to pick up his sweater again. “Concern for the Supreme Leader’s reaction, maybe. I doubt even _he_ would care.”

“Perhaps. Who could ever really say what either of them truly think.”

Tai-Pa was still smiling as she picked up a small scanner and leaned in close to let it scan over Hux’s face. He got the distinct feeling she was trying to read his thoughts the way Ren did, though he did not feel the chill or have the hairs at his nape raise in protest. He shut all his mental doors just to be on the safe side.

“I’m sure Lord Ren is an open book, if you have the skills. He likes to try and see into my mind, but I have defenses I doubt he has.”

The look Tai-Pa gave him was knowing and somewhat curious as she pulled the scanner away and replaced it on the tray. “He is willful and untamed, I will agree. But it would do well not to speak ill of those who can hear you.”

“I don’t care what he hears.” Hux waved his hand, dismissing the concern. Tai-Pa decided to move past the subject.

“I will send the hospitality droid to fetch you some warm tea. This droid will be stationed outside as well should you need any medical attention. I must see to Lord Ren briefly then return to the infirmary. Try to sleep if you can, and if you need me just let the medical droid know. It will alert me.”

She grabbed a blanket from the top of the pile beside Hux, shaking it out and draping it around his shoulders. “Do try and stay warm, General.”

₪₪₪

Kylo paced his room in long strides, clenching and unclenching his fists. He wasn’t entirely sure where the swell of anger had come from, but it rose through him like molten lava. He could feel disdain and fear coming through the wall that separated his room from Hux’s, and the gentle soothing waves that chased after them. He had felt many emotions come from Hux, but fear had never been one of them. Not even in the face of Kylo’s wrath.

He would refuse to admit actual concern for a man he had allied himself with out of convenience. Even now he was adamant that he had not fetched a doctor due to personal feelings, but rather for the good of the Order, and the praise from the Supreme Leader for taking action and control when the General could not.

The voice of the Light screaming at him in opposition was snuffed like a candle before it could claw it’s way out of his heart and into his mind. Holding onto the Light did not do him any good, he just couldn’t figure out how to let it go.

Kylo paused his pacing as Tai-Pa and her medical droid entered his room, sparing her a glance as she stepped over the threshold.

“Do doctors not feel the need to knock?”

“Do dark lords not feel the need to utilize locks?” Tai-Pa returned, giving him a flat look. Kylo seethed, but did not dignify the question with an answer. 

“I must ask you to remove your helmet, Lord Ren.”

Kylo did not. “I am not sick. I’m sure you can sense it as well as I.”

“I am sure my abilities in reading the Force are not as adept as yours, my Lord. The scan is protocol, sick or not. It is a part of the quarantine in effect.”

Kylo wanted to hate her, but her attitude, her lack of fear, and her ability to push her boundaries without overstepping them amused him. It was a pity she was not a proper user, she would have made an excellent Sith. He still made his annoyance with her obvious with a put upon sigh as he reached up to unclasp his mask. It parted with a hiss, allowing him to remove it with ease. His hair was slightly sweat-damp, his bangs clinging to his forehead and small curls sticking to his cheeks. He tossed the helmet onto the bed and ran a gloved hand through his hair to move it off his face.

If Tai-Pa was surprised by his appearance, she made no indication from it. As she grabbed her scanner from the tray the medical droid held, Kylo noticed the three vials of blood. He knew they were Hux’s, but did not inquire about them. Tai-Pa approached him holding the scanner in front of her. While her enlarged cranium made her equal in height to him, his face was well above hers. He was sure holding the scanner up to him was awkward, but she didn’t ask him to sit, nor did she complain. After a short moment she pulled the scanner away, looking down at its readings.

“And your verdict, doctor?”

“You have not contracted the disease.” She responded, giving him a quick look before moving back to where her droid waited for her. She put her scanner back on the tray and took it from the droid. “I am leaving this droid here in case there is an emergency. Do not agitate the General, it will only worsen his condition. Let him rest in peace.”

“You assume my first instinct the minute you step out of the door is to pester Hux?” Kylo snorted.

“I will be back in several hours to check on him.” Tai-Pa ignored his annoyed accusation all together, instead giving a partial bow before she made her exit with the droid at her heels.

Kylo sneered as the door closed behind them, waiting a moment before returning to his pacing. His helmet caught his eye as he walked past it on the bed, causing him to stop once more. If only he had Darth Vader’s helmet here to focus on, speak his thoughts out loud to. He always found it helpful when he needed to settle his thoughts, adjust his focus, put him back on the right path.

It occurred to him pacing would not help any of this.

He shrugged out of his outer robes, shed his gloves, and settled himself on the floor at the foot of his bed. He had no outlet for his anger (anger caused from his inability to help Hux the Light screamed at him), the best option was to quiet his body and empty his mind. He crossed his legs, settled his hands on his knees, and then closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Join me on Tumblr](http://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com). I'm going a little out of my mind doing instagram graphics and having emotional meltdowns over Kylo Ren, and trying not to overwhelm with too many writing projects (and failing). Please help keep me on the right track, or just say hi :)
> 
> All of your comments and kudos mean the world to me, and inspire me to write more!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to discuss Kylux with me, or watch me just freak out about my writing process in general, feel free to follow me on tumblr @[madetobeworthy](http://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com)
> 
> Send in prompts too, I can't promise how quick i'll get to them, but I am always down for more ideas :)


End file.
